Winter Is Coming
by MadameBlizzarde
Summary: Lyanna Stark is the eldest daughter and child of Lord Stark. She wants only to protect her family from their enemies. But deceit is everywhere at her new home. But when events take a turn for the worst she ends up getting what she always wanted, a chance. But from a person she never expected. THIS STORY WAS REWRITTEN! SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION!
1. Chapter I - Beyond the Wall (REWRITTEN)

**REWRITING! REWRITING! NO ONE FREAK OUT IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ THE STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER! ALL CHAPTERS THAT HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFLLY REWRITEN AND UPDATED WILL HAVE ~~~~ (REWRITEN) ~~~~~ ON THEM!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Beyond the Wall**

 **Luck is a very thin wire between survival and disaster, and not many people can keep their balance upon it.**

 **\- Hunter S. Thompson**

* * *

Lyanna smiled from her perch, watching, waiting for their return. Gods knew how long her brothers and father had been gone. She rubbed her sore fingers as she waited, the string from her bow had cut her healing scabs. Anna had yet to tell anyone of her secret pastime and the bow and arrows hid like damning evidence behind the frame of her bed. She was not as good as Arya. Her little warrior sister who could hit targets with knives, arrows and, on occasion, jelly. She smiled as she remembered the moment when Jon had first started showing her. How clumsy she had been.

"Jon"

John was her father's bastard. The "stain" on her family's honor. She had never felt discontent with him. Not really. To her...to her he was a meek shy baby, he was barely old enough to have left the womb, much less be a "stain". She remembered watching him with the nightwoman. Rocking the child and holding him to her breast. Anna's father had been exhausted. His eyes low and downcast. Responsibility and grief had turned him into a man. And her mother had become mute. Shame had made her vicious to her maids and sent the young women crying from her room. Even then she knew the embarrassment her mother must have suffered through.

Anna winced as she remember the loud, vicious yelling from her father's office until her mother had stormed out. The tears and the anger those first few months. Since then she had been the one to protect him from the whispers and sneers, the hateful actions. She had been the one to wrap the bandages and tell the stories.

As Nan had said, " You took to that boy like snow to the ground."

But they had only recently become friends. She trusted him with her life though. Would trust him with her family's honor and the prestige that came with it. Even if others did not.

With a sigh she started to pace, waiting. The group had set off to behead a deserter hours ago. That thought alone filled her with dread. Anna had been against the entire thing, it was one thing she and her mother could agree on, but her father was the Lord and thought he was old enough, so he went. Little Bran, who believed that knights were heroes. He was young. To him battle meant glory and as the second son it meant a title and wealth. Things he would never have unless Rob died. She banished this thought from her mind. Praying to her father's gods to protect her family.

"Keep them safe", Anna whispered, grasping her arms.

Shouts of bannermen filled the sky and wind rushed. As if it was a chorus six howls filled the sky. Making a shiver run up her spine.

* * *

The girl hurried from the landing like a bird from its perch, her maroon skirt flapping in the wind. Lord Eddard Stark appraised his eldest daughter, watching as her face slowly turned a light pink from exertion. Her green eyes overlooking him too, searching for any wounds.

He kissed her forehead, "Hello Anna"

She awkwardly curtised. Being a lady did not come naturally to his eldest. He accepted a hug from her, before looking up. Catelyn walked poised from the castle, Sansa close by. Rickon and Arya raced ahead.

"My Lord", Catelyn said when they met.

"My Lady", he replied. He leaned forward to kiss her brow.

"Momma, look!", Rick shouted, pulling on the bundle in Robb's arms.

A squeal erupted from the bundle, and a fat black wolf fell into the snow. It barked, burrowing into Rickon's legs as it touched the wet ground. Rickon screamed in delight and Arya made a very unlady-like noise picking up the nearest wolf. The group was full of laughter and shouts of glee, as the Stark children reached for the wolves.

"She's beautiful", squealed Sansa after Theon had handed her a light gray pup. The pups were different by their very nature, shifting this way and that in their new owner's grip.

"They're ours, right Father?", Rickon called, curling the wolf close to himself. The pup was almost as big as he was.

"Yes Rickon", Ned replied.

He bent down scooping his youngest son into his arms.

"Anna", a warm voice whispered in her ear.

William. William Blackburne. He was tall. And fair, his eyes a light blue. She had grown up with him. There had never been a time when she, Rob and he hadn't been together. But growth and gender had changed all that. These days they rarely saw one another. He handed her a large white bundle, it insistently squirmed in her hold, until a small nose was revealed. The wolf sneezed. Anna laughed as she pulled the wolf to her chest. He was rather skinny, all body and a small tail. But his eyes, bright green and blue held her attention. They were warm and soft, wise and gentle. He sniffed, before licking her cheek, making her smile.

Ned smiled as he watched them embrace their wolves.

"Remember to give them names children"

He took Catelyn's hand ushering her inside, seeking counsel he knew he would not receive from friends or lords.

* * *

The news of creatures beyond the wall sent a murmur through the entire castle but barely touched the Stark children as they argued over names. The wolves were their only concern at the moment. They moved them back and forth, over and under their tongues until Robb had come up with Grey Wind and Sansa with Lady. The wolves in question lay at their feet, or on their laps.

Arya continued to wrestle between Nymeria and Tasha.

"Quiet!", Robb yelled.

The group quickly settled.

They were in the kitchen at the servants table. And although the room was stifling hot it was filled with the smell of bread and sweets. Most of the time they could grab a few as long as the Cook was not around.

Robb sat at the head, Bran to his left, Anna to his right, Rickon beside her, Sansa beside Rickon, Arya beside Rickon and Jon at the end.

"Now, we've already decided that mine would be called Grey Wind, Sansa's Lady-"

"Boo!", Arya yelled.

Rickon laughed, while Bran smiled. Sansa looked abashed, her nose turned up. She was the most gentle of the girls.

This continued on for sometime until they all fell asleep, still arguing about the braver of the wolves and the best name.

* * *

 **After three deaths, a crazy ex and almost failing two classes I have decided to rewrite this story!**

 **To new comers - I apologize but hope you'll continue to read.**

 **To old fans - thank you for your support and I hope you like the rewrite! Thank You again!**


	2. Chapter II - The King's Call (REWRITTEN)

**REWRITING! REWRITING! NO ONE FREAK OUT IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ THE STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER! ALL CHAPTERS THAT HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFULLY REWRITTEN AND UPDATED WILL HAVE ~~~~ (REWRITTEN) ~~~~~ ON THEM!**

* * *

 **Winter Is Coming**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Here Comes The King**

 **Obsessed by a fairy tale, we spend our lives searching for a magic door and a lost kingdom of peace.**

 **-Eugene O'Neill**

* * *

 _The crown was shiny and gold. It was large and unimaginable. Hundreds of people wore it. The weight forcing them to crawl. She saw Bran, Robb, and Jon. Her father, her sisters and many people with blonde hair. An evil growl filled the air. Fear forced her to run. Survive. Survive. The ground changed from snow to grass and the sun filled the sky until it was almost blinding. She wasn't going to make it._

 _And she felt something sharp and cold kiss the back of her neck._

"The king is coming!", Sansa almost screamed, eyes bright. Her sharp movement had made her needle and thread fall to the floor.

The small sewing circle was made up of Sansa, Anna, Arya and Mora and Joyce.

Anna imagined the wheels that would be turning in her middle sister's head as she eagerly talked with her friend and their teacher, already planning out the dresses she would wear and the hairstyles she wanted the maids to try for her.

When the news had reached the children, as well as the entire castle, people had been drawn into an almost frenzy. Maids, footmen, and cooks had not stopped working for days, scrubbing at the scrubbable and padding down what was already padded. Anna, who had seen her mother daily, now almost never saw her. On the rare occasion that she did, Lady Stark was pacing the long halls with the maester and a squire, constantly pointing at rugs and curtains and paintings. The bustle and hustle must have been bothering her father because he had locked himself within his rooms. Sansa, now completely uninterested in her needlework hurried to leave the room, their teacher and friend following them.

With a small sigh, Anna grasped Arya's hand, hoping to comfort the little girl as they followed the small trio. Arya, who had no interest in things outside of hunting and bows now had to content herself with hoping to catch a glimpse of the Imp. Sansa and Arya were the total opposite of each other. And not for the first time, Anna worried for Arya. The world was cruel to women and marriage was the only way to gain power.

Arya had no interest in that either.

"Come on, Rory, Nymeria"

The wolves bounded up, following them, tails wagging playfully.

The group of Lannister children would be at their door any day now and Anna wondered if this was the true cause for the frenzy.

Lannisters and Starks had never gotten along and everyone hoped to upstage the other. The feud was old but that did not mean the tension was less or that the fire had ended.

" _A cat and dog thing"_ , she mused, remembering the emblem of the Lannister household.

Rivalries aside, though, Anna hoped that this would be a welcomed change of scenery. No matter how much she loved Winterfell, the cold and familiar faces had begun to weigh on her and she was ready for something - anything - different.

"Maybe this will be a good thing, Arya", she probed, stroking the girl's hand with her thumb.

"Yeah, if you see dancing and dresses and feast as fun", Arya groused, her face pinching together, "I'd just as sooner put 'em all in the stables and leave it at that."

Anna laughed.

"I promise, she murmured, pulling her towards the shooting range, everything will be just fine and if you're lucky you'll be able to show off."

* * *

 ** _~ Four Days Later ~_**

Anna ran the wet rag over Rickon's face, a small pale hand wrapped around his chubby wrist. Catelyn was currently in Arya's room wrestling the girl into a gown.

"I don't want to go see the Kwing, Cowa!", he said, his lower lip out in a pout.

"I don't either!", she replied, copying his gesture.

This seemed to cause a familiar twinkle to light up his eyes. He sat back comfortably, pulling on Shaggydog's tail. The wolf, strangely brittle towards everyone, including his own pack mates, didn't even growl at this action. The wolf only rubbed against Bran's leg in a soothing gesture.

Anna smiled at this and, after placing the rag down, passed little Rickon to Tila so that she could get ready.

With the help of Elena, she pulled on a long navy blue dress with small tufts of silver fur at the end and spiraling white thread on the sleeves. Elena braided her long hair, placing silver and gold stones at the middle. It was in no way similar to Sansa's fancy dress but it was clean and soft and according to Elena, it helped bring out the blue in her eyes.

"They've spotted them over the hill m'lady", Tila said.

"Thank you, Tila, she replied, and thank you, Elena, hopefully, this is good enough for meeting a queen"

"You look marvelous, my dear", Elena replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her head.

Anna nodded at her reflection before standing, leaving the seven wolves in the small room.

The exchange between her father and the King brought a smile to her face. If it had been anyone else, she knew, they would have been out cold on the ground. She vaguely remembered King Robert and Cersei Lannister. King Robert was taller and more stout. Strong yet loud and boisterous. Fat and, according to the more rougher maids, lusting. She also remembered a young woman on his arm, her hair long and black. Cersei, however, was younger, and more blonde. Queen Cersei was, for lack of a better term, cold. Her face in a constant scowl. Her body constantly in a pinch. It was as if she had frozen in that posture.

"I must pay my respects", King Robert said, pain in his voice.

Queen Cersei's objection was quick yet cold as if she had expected this. They had traveled a long way and the dead could wait. This was met with a harsh look by the king and awkwardness descended over the group. The silence seemed never ending.

Anna felt for the lioness. It was one thing to be subbed by your husband, it was another to be snubbed in public.

"Where's the Imp!?", Arya said to Sansa.

"Shut up!", Sansa hissed.

Cersei looked up at this, eyes flashing, "Yes where is that idiot?"

"He's not been seen for awhile sister", a golden haired knight replied.

The Queen released a furious hiss before storming inside followed by the Princess and the knights.

When the Stark children and the Baratheon children first met judgments were instantly made. The Baratheon children, with all the graces of being royalty and the Stark's being their family's greatest rivals, instantly developed conflicted yet kind feelings towards them. The Starks, excluding Sansa, met them with a cold kind of courtesy if only because of the way Joffrey kept eyeing their sisters. They were cold to everyone, however. Ice ran in their veins.

Anna stood to the side whispering with Jon and Theon and a giggle made Joffrey look up at the small trio.

"Do _ladies_ always whisper behind their ruler's backs?"

"We did not mean to offend, m'lord", Theon said, bowing.

Anna's nails dug into her wrist. This was no familial feud. Not now. This was the future king and this confrontation, however small, could spell disaster.

Joffrey frowned,"And _who_ are you!?"

"Theon Greyjoy, sir"

"A bastard and the son of a traitor, what strange company you Starks keep", Joffrey told Robb.

"Not much better than yours sir", Robb replied, nodding behind him.

Leaning against the steps of the castle was The Hound. His face ugly and twisted from a horrid scar.

Joffrey gave Rob a scathing look before a young maid race from the doors.

"My Lord, Her Grace wishes to see you"

The prince swore before stalking off in the direction of his mother's chambers, pushing the girl out of his way. Tommen and Myrcella on his heels.

Rickon leaned against Robb leg, latching onto his pants, "What's wrong Rob?"

"Nothing's wrong Rickon", Jon supplied smoothly, picking Bran up.

If it had been anyone else besides Robb or Anna they would not have caught the slow burning fire under Jon's almost white eyes or the way he followed the royal children.

His eyes as hot as ice.

* * *

Anna would have given anything to have sat either nearer to Rob or farther from Joffrey. The little twit was annoying as hell. Every time she moved further away from him or glared at him he laughed as if he knew the funniest joke in all the universe but was not content to share it with her just yet.

The feast was loud and messy. Whores and servant girls ran rampant around the hall - taking seats on the laps of knights and footmen. Food was squashed under the boots of dancing men and lords sought to drink as much beer as they could hold before the night ended.

But she bit her tongue and laughed at the knights jokes and gossiped readily with the ladies the Queen had brought from the south.

"Honor is everything, Anna , pride, anger or even love should not even bend it", her father had told her. So she bit her lip - and continued the charade.

So she continued to charade...until she was bade by her teacher to visit the Queen. Anna took William's arm, glad to have a close companion.

Cersei Lannister had not thawed, even though the fire was high and the room was sweltering. Her face was in a pinch. But she tried to hide this behind a charming smile.

"Hello, little one, and what might your name be?"

"Lyanna Stark, Your Grace", Anna replied, curtsying.

Cersei smiled, tensed,"You are...beautiful"

Catelyn's mouth pressed into a firm line as it always did when someone slighted one of her children.

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen, ma'am"

"Hmm", Cersei mused nodding,"You are quite tall"

Anna moved to lead until Cersei's question made her stop, face turning white.

"And have you bled yet?"

The lords and ladies at the Queen's side turned down their conversation in the hopes to hear her answer.

Her face turned as red as the red of the fire, hands pale,"Uh, yes Your Grace"

She saw William also blush beside her.

Cersei smiled, "Good then"

* * *

Anna's hands shook as she walked away, her face red and palms shaking.

The snow fell like rocks upon the ground, it's touch icy and stinging. She was unused to embarrassment. Although she was just a girl, she was the son of Eddard Stark and she had never had to ask for respect. The lesson was harsh and unnerving.

She continued to walk, breathing in the northern air. It stung her throat and lungs.

Anna heard a familiar tone and stopped behind the wall, lest it be Robb trying to convince her to return to the feast.

"-Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

 _Jon?_ Her body filled with fury, how dare they!?"

"Did I offend you?", the deep voice continued,"Sorry. Dwarfs don't have to be tactful. Generations of capering fools in motley have won me the right to dress badly and say any damn thing that comes into my head."

Anna heard a small smile as he continued,"You are the bastard though"

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father.", she heard Jon amend.

"Yes, I can see it, you have more of the North in you then your siblings"

This was true. All of the trueborn children of Eddard Stark, except for little Arya, were auburn and browner than their half-brother.

"Half-siblings"

"Well, let me give you some counsel, bastard," the dwarf said, "Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it can never be used to hurt you."

These words were like ice in her veins. Jon. Her favorite brother, her half-brother. He would die a bastard and there was nothing to be done about it. She remembered how as a child he had walked alone. His first word, "Ow!" He had grown in a span of months. Anna and her other siblings had had years. What had he gone through that he had never told her.

She turned away from the wall, her fist pressed against her chest.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day -**

"FATHER!"

The word echoed off the stone walls, the sound of thundering feet were heard all the way in the kitchen. Elena and Tila close behind trying to soothe her yells.

"How could you!?", Anna yelled, "He's an arrogant bastard!"

"An-"

"I mean seriously, he's a complete idiot!"

"Anna-"

"And I don't want to be Queen, I can barely sew a seam and-"

"Lyanna!", Eddard roared, slamming his palm on the stone table.

He gestured in front of himself, the movement jerky and full of anger. Anna turned in the direction he had pointed.

King Robert sat in the chair opposite her father, his face red from wine.

"Your - your Grace!", Anna yelped, bowing low, "I - I am so sor-"

His laugh was loud and boisterous. This continued for some time.

"Now really Ned what does this remind you of?", he said breathlessly.

A small smile appeared on Eddard's mouth, "You mean when you first met Lyanna?"

The two shared a small laugh while Anna stood to the side awkwardly, wondering about the joke.

"Well, Ned, I'll leave you at this, we'll finish talking later"

Complete silence fell over the room.

"Did you honestly believe I would let you marry Joffrey Lannister?", Ned said slowly.

Anna ran from the door to Ned, hugging him tightly.

"Then why are we betrothed?", Anna asked.

"Because of Robert, when a King calls-"

"You answer", Anna finished.

Ned stroked her face,"These next few weeks will be the hardest you'll face Anna, but I need you to be strong"

She nodded, curling into her father's arms.

* * *

 **After three deaths, a crazy ex and almost failing two classes I have decided to rewrite this story!**

 **To new comers - I apologize but hope you'll continue to read.**

 **To old fans - thank you for your support and I hope you like the rewrite! Thank You again!**


	3. Chapter III - North Wind (REWRITTEN)

**ALL CHAPTERS SUCCESSFULLY REWRITTEN AND UPDATED WILL HAVE ~~~(REWRITTEN) ~~~ ON THEM!**

* * *

 **Winter Is Coming**

 **Chapter 3**

 **North Wind**

 **The sky broke like an egg into full sunset and the water caught fire.**

 **\- Pamela Hansford Johnson**

* * *

 _Lyanna had left Sansa room only minutes ago to escape the cluster of squealing women. Myrcella was very pretty and when she grew up she would be a very beautiful young woman. Her handmaids, Silvie and Eliza, were young and talkative compared to the young girl they served. Sansa seemed to be tripping over every sentence she said, blushing and hand twittering. Lyanna hadn't seen Arya since earlier that morning._

 _A small cheer made her walk towards the garden._

 _Arya stood a bit away from a target, pure concentration on her face. Four arrows already stuck in the target. One left._

 _And in the spark of the morning snow Lyanna saw the woman Arya could become. The one everyone refused to let her be._

* * *

Meeting Tyrion Lannister was as strange as it could possibly be meeting the Imp, except worst. She had heard a thousand and one things about this little man. He slept with whores, he tossed money in the air as if it were candy but was as smart as a snake. But she also heard different tales, about how he had consoled the sick, payed the poor and read books by the bucketfull. Needless to say she was curious. Meeting him in her stables with a serving girl was not how she anticipated their first conversation, however.

Lyanna thanked Tila as she helped dress her before pulling on her riding boots. She hoped to find a small clearing in the woods to clear her head. Now that she knew the real reason for Joffrey Baratheon's constant cruel jokes and jabs she did her best to remain pleasant around him and avoid him when her temper flared.

As she waited for the stable boy to get her horse she heard the light yelp from inside. Ignoring, Elena's words, she hurried inside. Hands flew to her face and she felt it become hot under her palms.

"Oh my, forgive me, my lord"

A gruff voice answered, one as hard as rock but as smooth as silk.

"Well, this is certainly not how I planned to meet the eldest daughter of Lord Stark, but I suppose it will have to do"

There was a flurry of scuffling and she heard the sharp sound of a slap and tossed coins before the man gave her the go ahead to take away her hands.

There was one word that completely summed up the man in front of her.

Short.

He almost reached her mid chest. His hair was a dark sandy brown and his eyes almost a leafy green. They held something illegible - as if had seen how bad one life could be and had rejected it in favor of something just as bitter but with a dash of something good in between. Unlike his siblings, Tyrion Lannister was ugly, what beauty Queen Cersei and her had, had had been stolen from Tyrion. But there was something that made Lyanna curious about who he was exactly. Maybe it was because he wasn't impressed with her...or maybe it was because she had seen more of his body then was decent.

"Tyrion Lannister", he said, with a slight bow.

"I know", she replied, slightly rushed and flustered.

She wondered if she was overreacting. Lyanna had seen Jon and Rob without shirts hundreds of times, she had even helped the nurse bathe Bran once, so why was this different?

He looked at her, waiting.

"Oh!", Lyanna said in surprise before bowing.

"Lyanna Stark"

"It was nice to meet you m'lady", he replied, "Although, like I said, I wish it had been under better circum-"

"I won't tell", Lyanna interrupted.

"I don't want to get you in trouble with Cer- the Queen", she said, remembering the cold voice of Cersei the day they had arrived.

"Well, uh, thank you, ", Tyrion said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Have a good day, My Lord", she half whispered as the stable boy pulled Frost from the stables.

Tyrion nodded, "You too, m'lady"

She nodded and turned to pull herself up, almost jumping out of her dress when she felt a rough, yet warm hand around her ankle.

"Goodbye, Lady Lyanna Stark"

She nodded, face burning red and smiled when the stable boy helped Tila onto another horse.

"Goodbye, Lord Lannister"

Lyanna immediately was bombarded with questions by Tila. The girl was curious. About the "little" lord and the conversation her lady and he had had.

"What did you mean by promising a thing like that!?", Tila hissed,"Just you wait until I tell Elena about this!"

"Sleeping in the stables!" "

These _Lannisters_ believe they can-"

" _You_ will bite your tongue!", Lyanna interrupted, the steely tone of a lady in her voice.

"The conversation between me and Tyrion Lannister will stay where it was, in the stables, and not in the twittering mouths of every man, woman or child in Winterfell, _is that understood!?"_

Tila's mouth had fallen open than and her horse had almost stopped walking.

"Is that understood?!", Lyanna continued with less vehemence.

Guilt had already begun eating at her conscience but she had to stand firm. If not for Lord Tyrion's sake then her own. Her mother would be mortified.

"Yes, m'lady"

Lyanna nodded and urged Frost on, the gray mare ignoring her insistence for a moment before running at a full gallop.

"Where's the fire, Anna?", Theon yelled from his own horse as he and several other men pulled two freshly caught deer carcauses from the woods.

This only made her want to ride faster.

The real reason she rode was more for her own sanity than any real emergency.

But the fire from the ankle that Lord Tyrion had touched only seemed to burn more as the wind of the North flew forth to kiss it.

* * *

Jon wrapped his hands around the glass and drank, the Lannisters, his father, Sansa, Arya and Lyanna left for King's Landing tomorrow. Robbert, Bran, Lady Stark & Rickon would remain here. And Jon was left to jumped between the Wall and disappearing altogether. The royals would not want him in King's Landing, and Lady Stark did not want him in Winterfell.

Where would he go? What would he do?

A knock on the door resounded his thoughts and, with a small hand gesture, Ghost returned his head to his bedding, eyes still firmly fixed on the door. Anna and Rob stood at the door, a flagon of wine in Rob's hands and cheese and grapes in Anna's. Rory and Grey Wind stood at their sides.

"Gonna let us in", Rob hissed, peering up and down the hall.

It wasn't that it was bad, Anna and Rob sneaking into each other's rooms but it could raise suspicion and talk among the maids and coal boys of the house.

They bit into sweet grapes and thick cheese while drinking the reddest wine in the cellars.

"So...what do you plan to do, Jon?", Lyanna said finally, when the cheese was almost gone and the grapes had been eaten.

"I don't know", Jon replied, gulping the wine.

"You want to know what I think you should?"

"Go to the wall!"

Lyanna looked at him,"What's your reasoning behind that?"

"He - you can be something there, Jon, you'll be able to lead people, everyone is welcome there."

"Lord Stark would never agree to that", Jon whispered, melancholy.

Lyanna looked at her brother.

The Wall was a harsh place, but everywhere, for the rest of his life, Jon would experience cruelty and danger. Although he was a bastard, he was the son of Lord Stark. He was easier prey and his fate would be cruel beyond that. At least at the Wall he could become a leader, a somebody.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING IF YOU ARE STILL PUTTING UP WITH THIS CRAZYNESS!**

 **UPDATE (5/20/16) ~~~~ 4 - 8 (REWRITTEN) SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW!**

 **NEW CHAPTER SUNDAY! ~ THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH!**


	4. Chapter IV - Eyes to See (REWRITTEN)

**REWRITING! REWRITING! NO ONE FREAK OUT IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ THE STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER! ALL CHAPTERS THAT HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFULLY REWRITTEN AND UPDATED WILL HAVE ~~~~ (REWRITTEN) ~~~~~ ON THEM!**

* * *

 **Winter Is Coming**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Eyes to See**

 **Who looks outside, dreams; who looks inside, awakes.**

 **-Carl Jung**

* * *

 _She swung at the top of the world._

 _It rolled and shook and spun. Blue met green. Foaming and twisting. They seemed to be locked in an eternal battle. Lyanna ran her palms seemed to hang on the top of a large limb. A large tree seemed to have sprouted from the top of it. It loomed above the world._

" _Beware", it cawed, smashing it's wings together._

 _The air rippled around her. She felt her hands started to loosen from the branch._

" _Beware who!?", she yelled over the wave._

" _Beware", the crow said again, smashing it's wings together._

 _She watched the world begin to shake and her eyes flinched as the air seemed to push down on her._

" _Beware the Lions With the Golden Manes!"_

 _And then she fell, screaming as blood ran down her body and eventually covered her face._

* * *

Robb's first thought was, "Why wasn't I there?"

His second was, "Will Bran live?"

Robbert Stark had always been rational by nature. He hadn't been there because the men needed help in the city. He hadn't been there because that Joffrey kid was making him go crazy. He wasn't there because he had gotten into a fight with Jon about him leaving for the Wall. There were a lot of reasons. And what would he had done if he had. Caught him? Worried for longer?

As for the second reason he prayed and tried to quiet the part of his mind that honestly wanted to just curl up in the bed with Grey Wind and hide. It was probably why he could not bear to look, let alone talk, to his father at the moment.

Because Lord Eddard Stark was quiet and cool. As stern as ice and as cold as the summer snow. He only nodded at the Measter when he delivered the news about the worsening condition of Bran. He had not been to Bran's side in the hours he'd laid there. Robbert questioned whether his father truly cared for any of them at all in that single moment before squashing the thought under his heel and leaving it in the hall.

Bran would be fine. Everything would be fine.

Everything.

Rickon's first thought was,"Why can't I see Bran?"

His second was, "Is he mad?"

* * *

Rickon was selfish by nature. He was a baby. He knew that Bran was sick but surely it wasn't that bad that he couldn't play? Bran was his brother. When Robb and Anna and Jon were too busy to play, Bran was there. When Sasa knitted and sewed and Arya was trying to, Bran would be the one to pat his head and make a game out of stones and rocks. Bran would make stories and make the toy soldiers talk.

So where was he!?

"Why cawn't Bran _talk_!?", he whispered, smashing the soldiers together.

He threw them then and smiled at the resounding crack as they broke.

* * *

Lyanna's first thought was, "Gods above let him live"

Her second thought was, "He'll never be a knight"

* * *

 _ **The Day Before**_

The morning Bran had fallen she had been walking the streets with her maid, listening to the birds as they flew to avoid the upcoming storm. The King and her father had left for the shades of the woods to hunt hours ago. Jon had disappeared into the library again and Robb was helping their people prepare for the storm. The clouds had turned as gray as their cloaks - their long fingers enveloping the sky.

"It looks like snow, m'lady", Tila had murmured.

Lyanna nodded, eyes following the women and knights as they climbed the walls and closed the shutters to the windows - stuffing them with rags and mud.

"Poor little darlings", Elena said, watching the abandoned children run and whisper to one another. They were incredibly skinny - their hair stringy and dirty. She watched them for a moment, wondering about them. These were the bastards of the knights and lesser lords, the babies whose mother couldn't or wouldn't keep them. As she continued to watch them - they watched her. A little girl, about the age of seven, stared at her with large eyes and hollow cheeks.

"Let's go, Elena", Lyanna whispered - turning for home, her dress sweeping the ground.

Her chin tucked firmly between her neck and chest.

"Oh, my lady!", Tila whispered, pointing.

If she had been faster she would have seen it. A body falling...falling...crashing.

Her first instinct was to run, her second to run away. She had seen men fall from the walls and towers of Winterfell before. A misplaced step. An act of suicide. Their bodies twisted and broken - barely able to stand. Many had died soon after they fell. All prayed for death.

Cripples were just above bastards. They were birds with crushed wings - forever banished to the ground.

She ran though - knowing her abilities as a daughter of the Warden of the North.

Daughter or not, she was respected by most of her father's men.

She saw the group and fought inside, hearing Tila and Elena call out for them to move. His body, his legs. And when she reached his face all she could do...was scream.

* * *

 _ **Present Day - The King & Lord Stark Prepare to Leave Winterfell **_

Bran had fallen. It still amazed her that after years of sure footing, carefulness and warnings Bran had fallen. She bit her cheek as she remembered finding his body. She fisted her hands and rubbed her eyes. She had barely slept. Had eaten this morning...or maybe this afternoon? Her mom had been by Bran's side all night. Lyanna had been in her rooms with Arya and Rickon since the fall. She was now in Bran's room trying to get her mother to eat.

"Fine!", she shouted, standing up

"Starve yourself for all I care!"

Master Luwin went to grab her shoulder. She roughly shook it off - tears burning her eyes as she remembered her mother being unperturbed.

The sounds and hustle and bustle of packing almost halted her storming off. The King and Queen left for King's Landing today. The new Hand, Lord Eddard Stark, and his daughters would go with him. Jon was headed for the wall. The choice had been made for him. It was the Stark way she knew. Injuries, sickness, emotion. Things to run from. These things were for the other lords. Not them. Not the Kings In The North.

She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. She was weak.

* * *

 **The Night Before**

" _Let me stay - at least until Bran wakes up"_

 _Eddard Stark looked at his daughter, knowing his words would hurt her._

" _You are needed at King's Landing, Lyanna, besides the Maester himself doesn't believe-"  
_ " _DON'T SAY IT!", she yelled, standing up so fast that Rory had scampered away, growling._

" _He's your son!"_

 _Eddard steeled his heart, following his daughter's example._

" _And you are my daughter", he replied, voice cold, "Your brother is not dead - we'll have to contend ourselves to that."_

 _She looked at him in shock, her change in mood making Rory rush to her side._

" _You cannot be serious", she whispered, disbelief painted across her face._

 _Her father had long since turned away from her - staring out the window of the room, his hands locked firmly behind his back_

" _I am very serious Lyanna, that being said, go to your room and pack. We leave first thing tomorrow."_

Lyanna pinched her wrist, remembering the feelings of disappoint and dismissal. Her father had never acted that way before. Never spoke to her without any care. Her father had not even looked at her when she left. Lyanna continued this train of thought, squeezing her hands.

She looked up at the sound of flesh hitting flesh, blushing when she saw the Hound, Joffrey and Tyrion Lannister. Apparently the Uncle had been scolding his nephew. She was close enough to hear their next few words.

"-you will get to Lord and Lady Stark, and you will fall on your knees, in front of them, and you will tell them how very sorry you are and that you are at their service and all your prayers are with them. Do you understand!?"

"You can't-!"

She heard a resounding slap.

The sound made her jump.

"Do you understand!?"

She watched Joffrey storm off - his feet stomping on the dried mud.

"The prince will remember that, little Lord", the Hound murmured, fingering his sword.

Tyrion only nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Hope so, he replied, nonchalantly, but if he forgets be a good dog and remind him"

Lyanna had been planning to sidestep him, knowing only trouble could come out of them meeting after the incident but either she was too slow or he was too fast.

"Lady Stark", he said, wonder in his voice.

She tried to smile, and feared that it looked more like a grimace.

"We really must stop meeting here My Lord", Lyanna said, trying for humor.

It fell flat.

"I - I heard about your brother's accident-", Tyrion started.

"Yes", she interrupted, waving it aside.

The pain of the last few days had offered her enough torment. She did not wish to drag it into this one too.

"Would you walk with me, Lord Tyrion?"

"Me?"

"Yes, well, I suppose you could come too sir", she said, offering the invitation to the Hound.

Unlike her brother's who were weary of the man Lyanna was just plainly curious. Her brother and father had always warned her that this would be the thing to get her killed.

The man only shook his twisted face.

"I'll find the Prince, my lady, little lord."

The titles were all offered with sarcasm. As if he was both disgusted and wondrous about them.

She watched him leave.

"Friends?"

"Mhm", Tyrion said.

They began to walk, Elena stay a bit farther back than usual.

"So your brother?"

"They told my father that if he doesn't wake soon they don't know if he'll wake up ever", she replied, her throat closing with every word she said.

Tyrion noticed her expression and led her into the small garden just below her home. The flowers had bloomed slowly yet large this year, their buds falling to the ground from the weight. Tyrion had been intrigued by the girl ever since they had first met in the stables. He wondered if she had kept his secret for him or was their insane meeting going to be the talk of Winterfell. But he had heard no words from the housemaids, or from the whores he slept with. No angry father arrived on his doorsteps or brother's with swords drawn. Nothing.

She had seemed to have hidden it very well.

"Why don't we sit my lady?"

He gestured to a small stone bench, ignoring the piercing gaze of the nurse.

" _Don't worry girl,_ he thought, _your mistress is safe with me"_

They sat, silent for a few moments - tapping fingers.

"So, are you excited to be going back to King's Landing?", she asked.

Tyrion gave a small shrug, "Just a bit"

"Is is because of your sister?"

He looked at her for a moment - smiling when she blushed.

"That was a bit forward, I apologize", Lyanna said, the words rushed and hurried.

Tyrion only laughed.

"Yes my sister can be a bit bitchy sometimes"

The curse and the tone made her even redder, although she smiled when he smiled at her.

They continued to stare at eachother.

Tyrion soon grew very uncomfortable. The young girl before him was beautiful, however, compared to other women he had met she barely held a candle. But there was something strange about the girl. Her eyes. Her care. She wanted to know about him. Who he was. Why he was himself.

And it scared him.

Who was this girl who hid his secrets and knew more about him in a day than most did in a month of knowing him?

"My Lady!"

The girl from the other day came from the entrance to the garden - breathless and red in the face.

"You must hurry My Lady", she said, gasping for air.  
"What is going on Tila?"

Lyanna stood, her entire demeanour and attitude had changed. This was Lady Stark, the eldest daughter  
"Robb & the Prince are fighting in the courtyard"

* * *

 **REWRITING! REWRITING! NO ONE FREAK OUT IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ THE STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER! ALL CHAPTERS THAT HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFULLY REWRITTEN AND UPDATED WILL HAVE ~~~~ (REWRITTEN) ~~~~~ ON THEM!**


	5. Chapter V - Complications (REWRITTEN)

**Winter Is Coming**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Complications**

 **Monsters cannot be announced. One cannot say: "Here are our monsters", without immediately turning the monsters into pets"**

 **-Jacques Derrida**

* * *

She ran like the gods were chasing her - weaving through the crowd of people, not even bothering to apologize. They were all headed in the same direction.

It was amazing that she had not heard the commotion while in the gardens with Tyrion Lannister. It was amazing that they had been found at all. The maze of flowers and trees had seemed to so long when running through them and she hadn't realized how deep they had gone in until she had had to stop to catch her breath.

Tyrion!

She had left the lord in the garden. She wondered if he would catch up before dashing him from her mind. The person fighting with the Prince would be dead by sundown. Joffrey's mother would make sure of it. As if knowing the commotion, Rory and Shaggy Dog ran from the keep, their barks loud and low. She wonders if they're there for protection or because of the commotion.

There!

Grey Wind was stalking his prey. The prey turned out to be the Prince. The Hound lay on his side, an entire hand missing. Blood dyed the ground red. Joffrey cowered in the corner of a building.

A long cut extended from his muzzle to his left eye - blood trickled down the wolf's face.

"Where's the man!?", Lyanna yelled, grabbing Tila's shoulders.

"The _wolf_ , my lady", Lord William McCord yelled, coming to her side.

The Lord was her father's youngest liege and owned the largest amount of land. This had sparked a lot of protest and feuds among the lords until he had proven himself in Greyjoy's Rebellion when he met Rodrik Greyjoy on the battlefield.

"The wolf?"

"He and that Hound were messing with Grey Wind and then began to kick him, Theon got involved, he's there"

He pointed to the broad figure in the hands of a housemaid.

Their concentration turned back towards the Prince when they heard him scream in pain. The wolf had taken a chunk of his royal arm. Lyanna caught his eyes for a moment before he turned his attention back to his wound.

"Find Robb - quickly", Lyanna said, turning to Elena, "I won't be able to stop Grey Wind without him"

Lord McCord grabbed his sword and held it in front of him.

"What are you doing!?", she hissed, placing her palm on his hand.

"I've watched your brother train that wolf, m'lady, he is dangerous"

Grey Wind was very dangerous. That much she knew. But the way he said it sent a chill down her back.

"What has Robb been teaching him exactly?", she whispered.

"How to kill"

Robb arrived nearly seconds later, armor still on, sweaty and bruised.

"Grey Wind", he yelled,"To me"

The beast backed off. In the moments before his arrival, Sansa had arrived, nearly sobbing when she saw the blood of her wretched prince.

"Do something, Lyanna!", she moaned, crying in Septa Mordane's lap.

"Yes, the old woman had said, hurry, by the seven, hurry"

William had only replied that the Seven did not look this far north.

There was a murmur through the crowd and a burst of gold made her immediately notice why.

The Queen wrapped her palms around her son's arm, scrutinizing the wound. Blood and bits of skin dangled from the scar.

"Are you alright darling?"

Jamie, the King's knight picked up the boy, his face smooth and lovely.

"What happened!?", she screeched.

Her eyes were alive with fury, and her face was as red as the blood on the snow.

"Your son, Lyanna said, stepping out from beside William, should learn to keep his hands to himself"

"You dare!"

The slap rang across the yard.

"Cersei!"

The roar was loud and boisterous and the King slipped from his horse. Her father's eyes caught hers.

"Who do you lay your hands on, you idiot wrench!"

"Your friend's daughter spoke ill to me, and that wretched beast has scarred your son's arm", Cersei replied, presenting Joffrey to him.

"Good, maybe it'll toughen him up"

Her eyes grew wide with outrage, but she held her tongue.

If they weren't surrounded by lords and peasants Lyanna had a feeling it would not have ended that way.

"Let us go Ned"

Her father's gaze was sharp and clear.

"We will talk later"

* * *

Later That Day - An Hour Before They Leave

"You will not be going North with us, Robb"

Ned's son only stared at him,"He deserved what he got"

Eddard's advisor sucked in a breath, turning to peer out the windows.

"Even these walls have ears, Robb, you'd be best to hold your tongue."

The words were dangerous and said by her father they made Lyanna's skin crawl.

"You are both very lucky that the King is more merciful than his predecessor", the Maester whispered,"You would've lost your heads, the both of you"

Lyanna only stared at her father.

The air between the two was still cracked and broken - like ice and water.

"Now go, pack, we leave in an hour"

* * *

Later

Jon watched as Lyanna, Arya and Sansa disappeared from view.

The party that had arrived so joyfully, filled with the sounds of trumpets and music and laughter now left in silence. He worried for them. Arya was too fiery and Lyanna to proud. But it was Sansa he feared for the most.

That sister had never gotten along with him, but she was innocent. It was not totally her fault. Joffrey was a prince in her eyes, a night in shining armor. He wondered if she would have the strength to choose family over fairytale before banishing the thought from his head.

Sansa was innocent, not dangerous.

He turned from the window then following the winding path down the stairs from his rooms.

* * *

 **STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN (APOLOGIES FOR ANY ERRORS YOU FIND!)**


	6. Chapter VI - Consistency (REWRITTEN)

_**Thank you all so much! I don't know how many times I'll say this in the course of this story but thank you all for your support, love, patience and understanding! I'll try not to let this happen again. I'll try and make sure to update on Tuesday afternoons!**_

 _ **And also - THIS IS AN A COMMUNITY! OMG! OMG! I THINK I DIED!**_

 _ **~ahem~**_

 _ **Also - please check out my new story (A.K.A - It's Black Butler) but do not be alarmed this will remain my highest priority!**_

 _ **Thank you all again!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Winter Is Coming**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Anywhere But Here**

 **Trust is built with consistency.**

 **\- Lincoln Chafee**

* * *

 _Susanna wrapped her arms tight around herself as she walked, ignoring the crunch of snow beneath her feet and the wetness of the water as it melted in the outing of her boots._

 _Her horse pushed her in the back as if to urge her on._

 _T_ _he blade in her palm dragged in the ground as she walked creating a perfect line beside her._

 _"Anna?", Jon murmured riding up beside her._

 _His face drawn into a familiar mask of pain and of the Stark Children wore it now, now that the true nature of those on their journey had been revealed._

 _Arya and Jon had not talked to Sansa for days now and they kept their companions close, hiding panic when their wolves took too long to respond._

 _And she seemed to have forgotten to clean the sword as blood stained the ground beneath it._

* * *

She stroked Bran's forehead, dusting long brown hair from his eyes and wondered if she would have time to cut it before dismissing the idea.

He always did like his hair long and shaggy like his older brothers.

Susanna looked across at her mother watching the woman who was so proud crumble by the minute.

She was knitting the longest silver scarf that Susanna had ever seen, it's thick yarn falling onto the cold, stone floor.

"I'll miss you, Bran, I will come back", she whispered, kissing his forehead, tears running down her cheek.

"Mama?", Susanna murmured turning towards her mother.

"It seems your younger brother is very tired Anna, make sure the windows are properly cleaned will you dear?"

"Yes, ma'am", she replied, her voice too high.

Susanna hurried from the room, almost tripping over Rory before she buried her face in his neck.

The fur was soft beneath her palms and, even though she knew the entrance to her brother's room wasn't the time for it, she wept. Crying into his fur.

"Susan?"

The words sent her up, clutching Rory's fur in her hands she did her best to hide her distress.

William McCord assessed her before producing a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

"Yes, I - I believe so", Susanna replied hesitantly.

William looked at her for a moment before he stepped forward and pulled her to his chest.

"Forgive me, m'lady, but you don't have to worry, your brother is strong, I'm sure he'll be alright"

She nodded, settling into his warmth, slowly releasing Rory's fur.

* * *

Susanna looked up at her older brother.

There was a firm set to his jaw.

Although he had acted nonchalant about being left behind she knew he did not like that she and most the family were leaving to King's Landing.

"We'll be fine, Robb", she said, shoving her shawl into her case.

He gave a laugh.

"Yes, because things are going amazingly at the moment, right?"

The words were harsh and sarcastic.

"Well if they're bad here, they'll be better there, right?"

Robb stared at her for a moment - not believing a word she said.

Bran had not awaken by the time they had left, Robb had come to say goodbye to Jon not speaking of happiness while he did it.

Susanna had not spoken to her father since his dismissal. Jon looked at her.

"Arya, Ghost, Rory and Nymeria are ready to go"

She nodded, biting her nails.

"Beware the manes", the crow had told her.

It was funny how hard it was to avoid what did not want to be sought.

Ever since Grey Wind had "attacked" the Prince Sansa stood by his side in every decision he made.

Susanna had never be close to her young sister.

Sansa was a lady, proper, duty bound. Susanna was fire and ice, proud and saucy.

There was a mix of them in Arya who was duty-bound yet proud and loyal.

She drew herself upon her horse, Frost eyes glaring at her. The horse was old but proud - an old warhorse.

"Ride!", the King growled, spit and beer sticking in his beer.

* * *

They had ridden through the night as the Queen and her son were adamant to return home.

William had told her that the Queen would rather get a sore rump then sleep among the peasants and lesser lords of Winterfell.

Dawn approached and, although her steed was sure to be as tired as she, Frost continued to walk in a straight path - his hooves keeping pace with the even march of the other horses.

William lead up beside her, wrapping his hands around her reigns.

"Are you alright, Susan?"

The words and his nickname for her made her turn to him after she let out a loud yawn.

"I'm just tired, Lord McCord, nothing more"

They stared at each other for a moment before he ran a finger over her palm.

"You know Susan that I-"

"Stop!"

The lead of the procession came to a diving halt.

"I believe I'll go see what the problem is"

A long, old tree had fallen across the road, it's branches poking obscenely from its log.

A quick observation revealed that it had not been cut nor were there any conniving thieves in the woods.

"We'll rest here for the night", Eddard yelled over the bustle of displeased donkeys and horses.

Susanna turned to slip from the horse - unprepared for the warm, rough palms that grasped her waist and pulled her from her mount.

"A lady must be careful", William murmured, releasing her.

"A lord must be patient"

The words were strangely cold and chiding. Jon looked at them, peering at their small crowd.

William scurried from her then, his ears strangely pink.

"You'll scare off every suitor doing that", a voice said. The drawl was loud and long. Prominent in a man so small.

"And if that's the intention?", Jon asked, obviously teasing - his foul mood gone.

Tyrion Lannister smiled, "Then I would say; work on your sneer"

They shared a laugh - twitching with smiles.

Susanna wondered when she had last smiled like this and then dismissed the idea.

For the moment she was fine - laughing even.

Why spoil that with depressing memories of things better left in the hands of the snow and ice?

She followed her brother and the "little lord" towards the clearing that had been their designated camping ground, smiling when she heard Queen Cersei's groan of displeasure.

"Ah, the poor queen must be very displeased with the change in events", Jon murmured as they propped against the trees.

They stared at the servants watching the Queen run through the field in bitter rage and unhidden disbelief.

"My sister would hate the very gods themselves if they came down in a haze of fire and mutton glory to crown her queen of them, if only for the fact that they had splashed mud upon her silk". Tyrion replied, taking a large gulp of ale from his flask.

The Stark children laughed, finding a strange sort of comfort in the man who had no desire to give it to anyone.

* * *

The fire roared, filling the campsite with smoke, the smell of wood burning and disgusting perfume to ward off mosquitoes and other insects.

"Well, it's been an interesting day", she murmured to the flames.

"That it has"

She didn't have to turn around to know who spoke to her.

"Father"

Eddard Stark took to the log, wrapping his coat around his daughter's shoulders.

Although they had reached the edge of the mountains, the temperature could still drop considerably and freeze anything with warmth.

"You know, he murmured, you've only ever called me that when you were angry at me"

Susanna's eyes flashed.

"And you don't think that there's a reason for my displeasure?", she demanded, slapping her thigh in resentment.

"I under-"

Susanna stood so fast, the flames roared against her shouting their displeasure.

"No!", she said simply, "You don't!"

She turned and stopped back to her and Arya's tent - biting her bottom lip to stop the tears that threatened to spill over.

* * *

 **Thank You!**

 **Also I apologize in advance for the next chapter and for the shortness of this one...I wander if you guys will still read after the next chapter...**

 **...**

 **And I (seem to be doing this alot too) apologize for the weird lay out of the chapter...it won't make paragraphs for some reason.**

 **Thank You For Reading!**

 **Review & Follow!**


	7. Chapter Seven - Balance And Sacrifice

**This is loosely dedicated to James and Rebecca for reading and reading and reading!**

 **And to Louis because I can see you plotting my and Cersei's deaths even as I type this.**

 **Thank you to all the follows and fav. I really really really appreciate it! :)**

 **EnglishHorrorStory \- Thank you soo much! And I agree! **

**ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices** **\- I do! Black Butler is amazing! :D And thank you for understanding!**

 **Hope \- Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Winter Is Coming**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **There is no decision that we can make that doesn't come with some sort of balance or sacrifice.**

 **-Simon Sinek**

* * *

They had stayed in the clearing beside the road for a further two days. And for the most part she had enjoyed the small diversion from riding. They would leave tomorrow.

Susanna called Rory to her side. She winced when his claws scratched her thighs through the dress she wore. Although they had remained in the clearing - and the nights were cold - there were mornings when she could dress in her light materials and walk barefoot through the river that was inconveniently located a few miles away.

She watched as Arya and Mychah jumped among the rocks - smiling as they raced through the trees. Susanna waved when Arya spotted her, before laughing when Mychah landed a good hit to her side. Susanna realized she should have pushed Arya to wear her shoes to avoid scarring her feet but she also knew that her sister had found few pleasures in the carriage with her sister. She had held her tongue too hard and had played "lady" too long.

Time to run, and be free.

While she still could.

Susanna tightened her arms around herself, glad she had thought to bring a shaw and rubbed her shoulders. The prince and Sansa walked by a moment later, both quite drunk. Sansa seemed unnaturally obsessed when it came to the prince.

"Perhaps, he's of the sort that needs the attention", she thought, sourly, tossing her water into the grass.

"Hello, Lady Stark"

She smiled when she met the gaze of Lord Tyrion Lannister, making a wide arc with her arm to welcome him to her small campsite.

The clearing was unusually large and framed by large drooping trees. There were five fires set in total. One for the royal family, one for the Stark family, one for the soldiers, and one for the cooks, squires etc. and one for the maids. They tried to stay out of each other's way but there were seventy-three people in total and sometimes people were rubbed the wrong way.

"Have you already ate, sir?", Susanna asked, smiling when Tila poured the ale.

Tyrion smiled over the rim of his cup, "Aye, Lady Stark, but it seems sleeping late will not leave enough food to fill your stomach"

She smiled - offering the biscuits that the Cook had made the previous night, laughing when he dipped them in his drink.

"Not very graceful, m'lord", Susanna said.

The ale had sloshed over the cup - staining his shirt.

"Indeed, but then-"

A scream echoed over the woods, making Susanna hurry to stand. She grabbed her bow and arrows - calling Lady and Frost to her. Rory had already taken off - bounding through the woods. The horse arrived with a steep stop, the gentle wolf growling at her feet.

"Jon!", she screamed, looking frantically for her brother.

Her brother was at her side in a moment, already mounted. Ghost stood ever quiet by his side - his only inclination to believe that something was wrong was his pointed ears.

Jon's face was full of panic as he yelled to her.

"It sounds like Sansa!"

They hurried from the clearing then, ignoring their father's yells or the words of the soldiers behind them. She did not realized how far they had gone until they raced over the river. They clashed against the forest, wiping pines and other limbs from their faces.

"Where are they!?", she yelled, the tips of plants biting and pecking at her leg.

They continued their journey trying to divide the sounds of Sansa's scream and the neighing of warhorses behind them. The wind raced against the trees distantly reminding her of something, something, something.

She remembered the crow - it's wings outstretched, one smacking the other.

"Beware the Lions With the Golden Manes"

Fear gripped her then and did not decrease when she spotted her sisters, the prince and the butcher's boy. Nymeria had backed the prince into the side of a large tree, blood dripped from her sides and her head.

"Arya!", Susanna yelled, jumping from her horse.

"Anna!", the young girl yelled.

Arya's face was covered in snot, blood and dirt.

"What's happened!?", Susanna said, wiping the child's face with what was left of her shawl.

"The prince beat up Mychah and Nymeria bit him and...and Sansa laughed!", she bawled, hugging Susanna's waist.

"There now," she murmured, stroking Arya's hair.  
"Get your beast, Snow!", the prince yelled.

Arya was fire when turning towards him.

Her eyes were bright and threatening and her hair a wave of dark danger.

"Nymeria is not a beast!", she screamed.

"Arya!", Jon hissed, "Call her off!"

The wolf growled at the prince's feet, snapping at him.

"Call her off!"

Arya glared at Jon for a mere moment before she yelled for Nymeria to back away from the disturbed prince.

Just than the guard broke through the trees, their horses neighing and stamping the ground.

"Joffrey!"

The queen fell from her horse in a flash of gold and red, the sun catching her in all her demonic beauty. The king - fat from food, ale and whores - was red in the face. He stayed on his horse, pulling uncomfortably at his collar. Eddard Stark tried his best to hide his anxiety as he went over to his children, wrapping a palm around Sansa and Arya's faces.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was long and low, tense and frightened. The children nodded and responded, hidden for the moment behind their father's large ball of nerves in Susanna's stomach tightened as he kissed her cheek and squeezed Jon's shoulder.

"Are your children well, Lord Stark?"

Tyrion Lannister directed the question to Eddard but had his gaze firmly on the eldest daughter. Susanna smiled and held out her hand. He grasped her small hand calmly in a rough palm.

"Thank you for your concern, my lord", she said,"And I apologize for leaving so quickly"

Tyrion waved her comments aside with a small wave.

"Your sister's were in danger - completely normal"

Susanna blushed when she realized how scantily she was dressed. Her hair was probably wild and she pulled a leaf or two out of it. Her dress was profusely ripped and her delicate slippers were torn and broken. Coming apart at the seams. Jon looked no better.

"ARE THEY ALRIGHT!?"

The words were shrill and loud, stretching across the field.

The group turned towards the Queen, the ball of fear in her stomach began to tighten again. She grasped Rory's fur - not noticing when the Queen's eyes flashed at seeing the wolf at her feet.

"This is the second time that my son has been attacked by your beast!"

Her finger jabbed at Lord Stark - as she spit her words at them.

"You say that as if it was no fault of his?", Tyrion said, turning.

Her eyes twisted in rage, "How dare you!"

"Cersei", Jaime murmured, eyeing the crowd around them.

Now all of the soldiers stared at them in open curiosity. It was no secret among the Lords and Ladies that the Lannisters and Stark's absolutely detested each other. Seeing one stand up to their own would make interesting gossip indeed.

"No!", she yelled, slapping her twins hand from her.

Cersei turned to her husband now.

"I demand the King's justice!"

King Robert looked at her, still trying to pull air into his lungs. He stared at the small huddle of children, father and Lannister for a moment before looking at Arya.

"Girl, what happened?", Robbert said.

"We were playing, me and Mychah, and Sansa and Joffrey came up the shore and they said that Mychah was pretending to be a knight and that he would punished and that he would teach him a lesson and Sansa said that he deserved it and I told him to stop and he beat him up and then Nymeria jumped at him", the girl seemed to running out of words now.

"But she didn't bite him, honest….king - honest!", Arya began to sob, holding tight to Nymeria's fur.

Jon pulled her to his leg, trying to shield the girl from the Queen's furious gaze behind his long cloak.

"And you Sansa?"

Everyone turned to Sansa then.

Susanna could smell the beer and spirits on her breath as she curled into Eddard's shoulder.

"We were walking and - she flitted her eyes across Cersei and the "wounded" prince - the boy told Nymeria to attack us"

"Liar!", Arya screamed.

"Liar!" "Liar!" "Liar!"

Sansa's gaze became panicked as she stepped away from her family.

Susanna tightened her grip on Tyrion's hand.

He, with a bit of surprise and awe, stroked the back of the small hand with his thumb.

"And the beer?", the King asked, eyeing the fallen flask on the ground by his eldest son.

"Just a drink", Sansa murmured, picking at flint on her gown, "We didn't even drink a lot...m'lord"

Susanna looked at her in disbelief. How far was Sansa willing to go for her fairytale?

"There!", Cersei yelled in satisfaction - a bright smile on her face.

She knew then that they were lost. Arya's words would have no bearing against a queen, a prince and her own sister.

"What…?", Arya whispered.

"No!", she yelled.

Susanna felt the sting of something sharp on her shoulder.

"Please, Jon, don't let them hurt Nymeria!", Arya began to cry again.

Cersei's final act of revenge against Susanna and the rest of the Stark's would soon be complete.

"It wasn't Nymeria that attacked you - was it darling?", Cersei murmured than, kissing the prince's bow.

"No, it was that one!", Joffrey yelled, pointing at Rory.

Susanna felt the blood drain out of her face as she fell to the ground, pulling her wolf tightly to her chest.

"But..but he was with me, she whispered, Rory was nowhere near here"

"Do you call my son a liar?!", Cersei demanded.

"No, my Queen, but pl-"

"I demand the King's Justice!", she repeated.

"No!", Sansa yelled, "Rory wasn't here!"

She seemed to have broken out of her refer, her clouded eyes seemed not as murky.

"Leave Rory alone!", Arya screamed.

Susanna looked at the king.

"King Robert, please"

The king avoided her gaze and instead turned to Ned, "Get her a dog, Ned, she'll be happier for it"

"Robert!", Eddard yelled.

"Kill the wolf, Ned!"

The words were like bullets through her as she squeezed Rory tighter.

"This is over, the king said, turning back into the direction of the camp, back to camp!"

Susanna felt her hands shaking as she grasped Rory, crying into his fur.

They were a small group than. All Starks. Tyrion had ridden back to the camp, hoping to persuade his sister to change her mind.

"Give me time, Anna, I'll change his mind", Ned murmured, pulling her to his chest.

"He won't, Susanna cried, covering her face, they won't!"

Ned knew this and hugged her tighter.

"I'll do it", Ned murmured, pulling back.

Susanna looked at him for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, she said, crying, I will"

"Anna", he murmured, shaking his head.

She leaned up and kissed her father's cheek and took his dagger from his sheathe.

"Wanna go for a walk, Rory?", she whispered, kissing Rory's cheek.

The direwolf bounded up beside her, excited at the prospect of exercise.

"Let's go for a walk"

As Susanna walked away she heard the crying of her younger sisters.

Trying to hide her gasping sobs she picked up a fallen stick and threw it - happy when it missed the river.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter...I'm sorry!**

 **Oh my gosh! This was nerve racking to write.**

 ****This was updated early because it is complete and by doing it now I can hopefully post a chapter of The Viper tomorrow! **

**Thank you all for your support and care and criticisms and taking my crazy life in stride. Lots of Love guys!**

 **Review & Follow**


	8. Chapter Eight - Walls of Stone

**I feel like I offer everyone an explanations but to sum it up - My grandfather, great-grandmother, and a close friend all died in these last few months and it has not warmed me up to the idea of writing or doing anything really. So while I understand the stalemate you all felt I won't apologize for not writing.**

 **Hopefully this chapter, although incredibly short, will hopefully make up for it though.**

* * *

 **Winter Is Coming**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Walls of Stone**

 **Great buildings that move the spirit have always been rare. In every case they are unique, poetic, products of the heart.**

 **-Arthur Erickson**

* * *

 _She thinks the dress is long and soft beneath her palms as she smooths the sides. The thread and detail are intricate and rough under them. She wonders for a moment if that's really her and if she's really marrying. The see through fabric hangs from her wrist and a hood meant for the cold and snow hangs off her head. King's Landing is hot and the air is heavy. The necklace, an heirloom, is twisting and silver on her neck and a band wraps around her head._

* * *

\- Three Days Before-

The castle was large and seemed to be supported by the longest columns Susanna had ever seen. They were almost there and the road that they walked had been ridden more often then not as they met wagon upon wagon on the roads. Children eagerly pointed at them although many were skinny and paler then ever her.

Susanna wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she walked, ignoring the crunch of snow beneath her feet and the wetness of the water as it melted into the lining of her boots.

Her horse pushed against her back, as if to urge her on as they fell behind, she heard the King's boastful laugh as he chortled with a young man.

The blade attached to her waist dragged in the ground as she walked creating a perfect line beside her.

"Anna?", William murmured riding up beside her.

Susanna searched around herself before she caught Jon's eyes.

His face was drawn into the familiar mask of pain that all of the Stark children wore now. The shedding of blood - even that of a favored pet - had revealed the viciousness of the queen and the court as a whole.

Arya and Jon had readily avoided Sansa for days now and they kept their companions close, frantic panic on their faces when their wolves took too long to respond to their calls or commands.

She and William had fallen far behind the others now, her father's eyes only catching her's once before he pressed on.

 _You'll be fine_ , Jon seemed to say, bidding Tila to follow.

Her maid cast her a weary glance before she rode ahead with Jon.

"You can't keep on like this", William said, "Your family is worried about you and whining about Rory's death isn't going to change anything"

She didn't even realized she had the short sword in her hand until it narrowly missed William's head. He caught her wrist and placed the point against her own throat.

"You're not as good as you think you are Anna", he mocked, almost smiling as she tried to get out of his hold.

"You're a real bastard, William McCord!", she hissed.

William smiled wider, "Wrong guy"

She finally pulled herself free from him and began to walk again, ignoring the neighing of her horse.

The damn thing was _laughing_ at her.

"Besides I'm not whining", Susanna replied, stomping forward, "I'm grieving there's a difference, or didn't you know?"

"Yes I do", he replied.

William's tone made her turn back to him. It had been years since the death of August McCord but the wound of his death was still fresh for his young son.

She sighed before she responded.

"I'm sorry William", she replied, "I didn't mean it like that"

William brushed past her.

"You should start thinking about your family Susan, believe it or not they are all you really have and court is a dangerous place"

His words made Susanna stop. She knew the rough and tumble of her own father's court. The place was filled with gossip and turmoil, it was a shark's den according to her mother.

How bad was King's Landing if William was warning her of it?

The continued along the path and reached a tall and majestic bridge. Waves crashed against the stone in a fit of vengeance and even though she could not see the children from this height she heard their loud shrieks of pleasure as they ran into and out of the sea.

William held out his arm for her to take as they came upon soldiers.

They were almost as fat as their king, their eyes cold and beetle like and they gazed at the Queen, Susanna and Sansa in lust.

The Queen seemed to revel in their gazes.

"Are you afraid?", William asked.

"Are _you_?", Susanna replied, silently groaning when she failed to keep the tremor of fear out of her voice.

"Absolutely"

They continued to walk and her eyes widened as the height of the castle truly came into view and shuddered as the walls of stone encased them.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be longer and will - maybe - be posted on Saturday.**

 **I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas or have just enjoyed the crazy weather.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Review & Follow.**


End file.
